A gasifier generally includes a primary combustion chamber into which solid fuel is loaded on to a grate structure. The fuel is first dried and gasified on the grate structure in a controlled primary combustion. The resultant gas is then transferred into a secondary combustion chamber, which may conveniently be a cycloburner, for secondary combustion to produce a high temperature relatively clean flue gas able to be used for a variety of purposes, eg. power generation or heating. There is a small residue of inorganic matter.
A gasifier of the general type to which the present invention relates is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,842, and the technology generally is of particular interest in waste recycling, especially with an emphasis on so-called “green power” generation. Specific solid fuels that may conveniently be gasified in this way include biological waste, agricultural biproducts, waste and biomass.
An objective of the present invention is to improve the processing of the solid residue recovered from the gasification process.